


Free Love

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: deflower_draco, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 2000-5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco does not want to discuss his sex life – or lack thereof – with Luna Lovegood. Especially not alone in the girl's bathroom with her shirt half off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the deflower_draco fest on LiveJournal – a fest in which all stories must concern the loss of Draco Malfoy's virginity. My prompt was:
> 
> Draco/Luna: Draco thinks that sex is something that's only meant to happen after marriage with the intention of producing babies. Luna thinks that sex is something to be accepted and embraced as a wonderful part of human life.
> 
> Warnings: Sex (bordering on underage – Luna would be 15 and Draco 16), plus far too much discussion of sex.

Draco had spent a long time searching the school for Moaning Myrtle. She was the only person – _well, ghost_  – that he was able to speak to freely, and he craved her company, but she seemed to have left him hanging. He had gone into every single boy's bathroom in the school, and now, with no more options, Draco had to steel himself and enter the girl's bathroom that she normally inhabited.

Thank God that girls stayed out of there.

Draco skulked along the second floor corridor and only ducked into the lavatory when he was sure he was alone.

"Myrtle?" Draco called out quietly, glancing around. There was no sign of the ghost, but she had to be  _somewhere_. Draco stepped inside swiftly, shutting the door behind him and hoping that no one had seen him going in.

The lavatory was empty.

At least, that was what Draco thought at first glance. He was ready to leave again and go search for Myrtle somewhere else, but then he heard movement. He froze on the spot, immediately tensing, as though raising his shoulders and cowering could have protected him if there was someone in there.

_Someone knows, someone's here, someone knows I'm sneaking around in the girl's bathroom–_

He heard another noise, a small bang, as if someone had kicked the wall of one of the stalls – surely someone was here, then, and it couldn't be a ghost. Someone was in one of the stalls. With any luck, that meant that they hadn't seen him and he still had a chance to slip out–

But the doors to the stalls were open.

Draco frowned.

What would someone be doing in a lavatory stall with the door open?

Everything that he could think of would require far more privacy. Perhaps someone was hurt and trying to mop up their own blood and hadn't had a chance to close the door? Perhaps he ought to check, just to be sure…

He tiptoed slowly down the line of bathroom stalls, peering into each on and seeing no sign of harm or upset. Perhaps he had just imagined the noises, or perhaps Myrtle had caused them in order to play with him.

"Myrtle?" Draco called softly, just before he poked his head into the last stall of the line.

"Oh, dear God!"

The last stall was most  _certainly_  taken by a living person. Specifically, it was taken by that little Ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood. This would have been good – after all, she was less likely than the Weasley girl or (Draco shuddered at the thought)  _Granger_  to pry into what he was doing in a girl's lavatory at all – except for what she was  _doing._

She had her legs spread wide open, her knees braced on the walls of the lavatory, her skirt flipped up and her knickers hanging around one ankle, her blouse undone and the cups of her bra pulled down to reveal small, pert breasts, one of which she was squeezing in her hand, and she had two fingers buried to her knuckles inside her–

"Dear God!" Draco stammered again.

Luna's eyes opened and she sat up, pulling her hand out from between her legs.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Draco – did you want something?" she asked, seemingly not the least bit ashamed or even flustered at the state that she had been caught in. She wiped her fingers on her leg, leaving streaks of shiny liquid behind, then dropped her legs and looked up at him.

"I… I…" Draco stammered. If his eyes opened any wider, they would have popped out of his head, he was quite sure. As it was, they must have been bulging out terribly. "No… I- I just- what were you  _doing_?"

Luna tilted her head and frowned very slightly. "What was I doing? Why, Draco, I would have thought that it would be rather obvious…"

"No!" Draco amended quickly, his cheeks burning. "I mean… I know  _what_  you were doing, I just- don't-  _why_?"

"Isn't that a rather personal question to ask?"

"I mean…" Draco couldn't remember ever being so lost for the right words. "I mean, surely- surely you should have found somewhere…  _private–_ "

"It was quite private here until you came in a few minutes ago," Luna said mildly. "And I don't see any reason to hide it, since everyone already  _knows_  that I do it…"

" _I_  didn't know!"

"Don't be silly," Luna said with a small laugh. "Of course you did. You didn't really think that I  _didn't_ , did you?"

"I- never thought about it!"

"Well, goodness." Luna brushed off her hands again and stood up, kicking off her knickers and picking them up. "You're an odd boy, then, if you don't think about sex all the time…"

"You make it sound as though all boys are obsessed with- that!" Draco said indignantly. "We're not!"

"Of course they're not. Most are, though, especially seventeen-year-old ones. Do you really not think about sex?"

"I… I don't have to talk about this with you!" Draco told her, stumbling over his words. Part of him wanted to leave, but he didn't trust his legs to move. He was very aware that Luna wasn't wearing her underwear and he could see that there were little trickles of juices running down her thighs.

"No, I suppose you don't," Luna said, but she didn't look away from him, nor did she seem to expect him not to answer her question. She was looking at him with a mixture of earnest curiosity and mild amusement that made his insides squirm uncomfortably.

"I… well, of course I think about it…  _sometimes_ ," Draco mumbled at last. "But not all the time like some people – I mean, I don't even need to worry about it at all until after I get married, do I?"

Luna looked very surprised. Granted, that might have been because her eyes were giant and she  _always_ looked surprised, but she looked positively shocked at the idea that Draco might not need to think about sex until after marriage.

"You're waiting until marriage to have sex?" she asked, sounding quite legitimately shocked. Draco sneered slightly.

_Well, this is clearly how to shut Lovegood up – tell her that you're not going to sleep with anyone until you've gotten married._

"Obviously," he said. "I can't be having children before I get married, can I?"

"I suppose that would be a little inconvenient," Luna said, nodding, "but surely that doesn't mean that you can't have sex  _at all_."

"Why would I want it?" Draco asked impatiently. "What use is it if I'm not having children."

"Well… it feels good, for one."

"There's no way that it can feel good enough to be worth all the trouble," Draco said, shaking his head. "No way."

Luna looked at him, appearing quite stunned. "You really think that, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Draco started backing away from her. He didn't need to listen to Looney Lovegood telling him what to think – the very idea that she should have any control over his thoughts was revolting. "I don't think that something being fun is any reason to do something so…  _messy_  that should only be in marriage–"

"But there's no reason that it should only be in marriage," Luna said, speaking as though that was a completely reasonable – and not only  _reasonable_  but  _normal_  – thing to say to someone that she hardly even knew. "I don't see any reason to not do something that you enjoy until you've made a promise only to do it with one person."

"I never knew you were such a slut, Lovegood," Draco said, his lip curling. He was hoping that the insult would get her to shut her stupid mouth, but she didn't even seem to register that it was an insult.

"I think that it's rather a lot better to spend some time deciding what you like before you get married," she continued. "I mean, what if you found a girl to get married to and then realized that you preferred sex with boys?"

"I- I don't–" Draco stammered.

"Or what if you found a girl who liked you to be dominant and then you realized that you prefer being submissive?" Luna continued.

"Merlin, Lovegood! Is this what  _you_  think about all the time?"

"No," she said. "But I do think about it sometimes. So when I decide I'm ready to get married, I know that I'm looking for either a boy or a girl, someone who's creative and likes to try different things, someone who doesn't mind being submissive–"

Draco's stomach churned a little. This was all dreadfully uncomfortable.

And he  _wished_  that Luna would do up her blouse.

It was still hanging open and Draco was finding it extremely difficult to take his eyes off her breasts. They were quite small, very different from Pansy's rather overlarge chest – the only other set of breasts that he was at all familiar with – and Draco found himself wondering what it would be like to touch them…

_What are you_ thinking _?_

"Are you all right, Draco?"

"Yes!" he said immediately. "Fine!"

"You're a bit flushed."

"I can't imagine why that would be."

"Have you ever had sex, Draco?"

His face must have been the same colour as the radishes she was wearing in her ears. "I- I- no! Not that that's any of your business."

"Well, there's your problem, then," Luna told him, looking quite satisfied. "If you haven't had sex, then it's no wonder that you don't understand why anyone would want it before they're married."

"Maybe I don't  _want_  to have sex – I would have thought that someone like you would understand that that's  _possible–_ "

"Of course it's possible," Luna said, nodding. "All right. Do you not want to have sex? If you got married, would you not want to have sex?"

"I… no," he admitted. Thank  _God_  that they were alone and Looney Lovegood wasn't the sort to gossip, because Draco might have died if anyone heard him talking about this to _her_  of all people. "No. I want to have sex when I get married."

"I thought so," Luna said, nodding. "And judging by the way you're staring at my breasts, I think you  _probably_  want to have it before marriage too, but you don't like to admit it. Don't worry, I understand–"

"Oh, shut up, Lovegood!"

"That's a bit rude," she told him, blinking slowly, then she stepped forward and began to undo his trousers.

Draco yelped and jumped back, quickly putting his hands over his groin. "And putting your hands on me  _isn't_  rude?"

"I don't think so," Luna said. "But I suppose I should ask first – Draco, would you like to have sex with me?"

Draco's mouth fell open. He blinked rapidly, staring at her and trying to work out whether she was serious. The way she was looking at him, with a small, bright little smile made him think that she  _must_  have been, but…

How was it even  _possible_  to ask the question  _would you like to have sex with me_  earnestly?

"I… I…  _what_?"

"If you don't, then all you have to do is say so," Luna said brightly, "but if you do, then I'd be happy to, and I promise I won't tell anyone, if you're worried about that. A lot of people don't want other people to know that they're having sex, even though  _obviously_  plenty of them are…" She trailed off, shaking her head with a slightly confused expression. "So, do you?"

"Do I… want to- to have sex with you?"

"Yes, that's what I asked."

Draco stared at her.

He stared at her chest.

He stared at her face, looking for some hint that this was a joke.

He stared at her chest some more.

_What harm could it do if she won't tell anyone? She's mad, but she's not bad looking, and it isn't as if she's asking for a relationship…_

"Well?" Luna asked, and Draco could still detect no suggestion that this might be a joke or a trick.

_Why not?_

"Fine," he said, with as much derision as he could manage, wanting to make it clear that he was only doing it because he could, not because he particularly wanted to.

Luna smiled brightly. "Oh, good. I was hoping you'd say yes. You're very handsome, you know, Draco."

What was he supposed to say to that? He could have told her that she wasn't bad herself, but that might have seemed to her like an indication that he was interested and that wasn't something he needed her to think. So he stayed silent and let Luna undo his trousers and pull them down before she reached into his boxers.

Draco's body jolted. He felt his knees go slightly weak and he grabbed onto the edge of one of the toilet stalls to keep himself steady.

Luna was smiling widely. "You're going like this, I think," she said, then tugged his boxers down as well and knelt in front of him. She stuck out her tongue and flicked it against his cock as if she was tasting it – and perhaps that was exactly what she was doing, because a moment later, she had shuffled forward and sucked the whole head into her mouth.

Every muscle in Draco's body tightened and he glanced at the door of the lavatory. What would happen if someone came in – what would they think if they saw Draco Malfoy with his pants around his ankles and his cock in Looney Lovegood's mouth?

It was  _extremely_  hard to focus on the possibility of being caught when Luna was distracting him…

One of her hands had wrapped around the base of his cock and the other was cupping his balls, squeezing them lightly, and Draco was finding it incredibly difficult to stave off an orgasm. He wouldn't have even bothered, if he hadn't heard Pansy gossiping so many times with her friends and giggling over boys who, as they put it, 'couldn't last'.

Luna pulled her mouth off of him with a soft, wet  _pop_  and looked up, blinking slowly, her hands still working on him. "Don't feel like you have to last a long time on my account, Draco," she told him, her voice as sweet as ever and not at all the low, gravelly moan that he would have let out if he tried to talk. "Just come whenever you're- oh!"

Draco's semen splattered her breasts and he groaned, unable to say anything more. That was  _considerably_  better than anything that he had ever felt while masturbating.

"Did you enjoy that?" Luna asked seriously, and Draco was only able to nod. He didn't bother acting like he hadn't to preserve his dignity – after all, how much dignity did he really have left?

"Good," said Luna. "Now, I think it would be rather nice of you to return the favour…"

"Return the–" Draco was cut short when Luna grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and, with a lot more strength than he would have expected of her, pushed him flat onto his back on the ground. He didn't even have a chance to tell her off for it before she had shuffled forward on her knees and straddled his face.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco demanded, twisting his head a little.

"Lick me, of course." The way Luna said it, it sounded as though she was explaining how to perform a basic spell or how to tie his shoelaces. She leaned forward, bracing one hand on the floor, and used the other hand to spread herself open a bit. "Here…" she added, pressing her finger against her clit. "Lick here."

Draco swallowed hard, then extended his tongue, pressing the tip against her clit, and Luna moaned appreciatively. He licked again – she tasted rather nice, sweet and salty at the same time – and Luna shuddered, her hand moving away.

"Put your fingers inside me, please," she breathed, and Draco marvelled at her ability to speak coherently and remember to do things like saying  _please_  when she was in this state.

He slid two fingers inside her. She was extremely hot, extremely wet, and she felt tight around them.

_Imagine feeling that on…_

He pumped them slowly in and out and licked at her. She did make rather a lot of noise – moaning and gasping and occasionally letting out a small squeal, but he didn't mind. In fact, he found it rather enjoyable…

"Oh!" she cried, and Draco felt her squeezing around his fingers, then, a moment later, he found his face soaked with a gush of hot liquid.

"That felt very good," Luna said softly, rolling off him. He looked up at her and saw her breasts heaving and her legs still wide open. Draco stared at her, speechless, and Luna smiled widely.

"Are you ready?" Luna asked, and Draco stared at her, confused. Surely she'd gotten off like she wanted to – did she really intend to…?

Oh, yes, she did.

She was on top of him in a moment, her hand around his cock again. Draco would have quite happily told her that he was tired, but he seemed to have lost all ability to speak and could only gasp as she pressed his cock along her slit. She rubbed against him for a few moments, using her hands to distribute her wetness over the length of his cock, then she sat down on it.

Draco's back arched and he thrust into her almost involuntarily. Luna's body felt almost painfully tight around him and her cheeks were bright pink.

"That feels  _wonderful_ , Draco," she moaned. She leaned down over him, pushing his cock even deeper inside herself, took one of his hands and pressed it to her breast.

Draco squeezed on it eagerly, quite breathless and almost dizzy from the onslaught of incredible sensations he was feeling, and then Luna's mouth came down over his, he was kissing her more deeply than he had ever kissed anyone in his life ( _not that she had much competition, just Pansy…_ ). A wave of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt crashed over him, and he wasn't aware of anything for several long moments, until his mind managed to focus again and he realized that Luna was slumped on top of him, breathing heavily, and that there was come leaking between his legs.

_Oh God._

"Did you enjoy that?" Luna asked quietly. She was breathing heavily in his ear, her breast heaving and every exhalation coming out as a moan – if she was feeling even half of what Draco was, it was incredible to him that she was able to speak.

_I enjoyed it more than you will ever know._

"It was all right," Draco managed at last, trying to sound careless, though the way his body was trembling must have given him away.

Luna laughed, sitting up and pulling her bra back into place. She looked  _too_  composed – but then, maybe that came with practice. "Well, then, if you ever want to do it again and see if your second time will be better than 'all right', you can let me know."

Then she stood up and skipped out of the lavatory, not giving him a second glance.

Draco stared after her for a long time, then shook himself a little.

_Have you gone out of your mind, Draco? Looney Lovegood, of all the people to lose your virginity to…_

He supposed he ought to have been a lot angrier at himself, but he couldn't manage to feel regret.

It had been the most fun he had had in a long time.

Draco sat up slowly and pulled his pants and trousers back up, then glanced around.

Luna's knickers were still lying on the ground.

He got a bit of a thrill at the idea that she was walking around the school with nothing on underneath her skirt, and then a second, more pronounced thrill, when he realized that this meant that he had a memento of what they had done.

He reached over, grabbed her underwear and stuffed them into his pocket. Ideas of what he could do with them –  _and with her_  – were already running through his head.

She had, after all, said that she liked creative men.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
